


На задворках войны

by SSC



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Далеко, на самом краю автоботских пространств есть одна из сотен мелких баз на границе с крупной ксенорасой. Автоботы и десептиконы здесь даже почти не воюют - но война, конечно, и не думала куда-то деваться.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасная Урасима (Омикрон-И-Вайтсай Близнец) долго и тщательно накуривала меня этими ребятами, и я не устоял. Встречайте: самый дурацкий кроссграничный пейринг, Фастстрайк, автобот, и Спайскраш, десептикон, которые с переменным успехом уживаются вместе, пытаясь не быть пожранными собственными судебными системами.  
> Возможно, рассказы будут прибавляться.  
> Относится ко вселенной Black Menace, нашему мега-AU

Уж в чем скайксоиды были эффективны - так это в перекрывании всего на свете. Как начали в своем развитии с перекрывания рек, так и не могли остановиться, даже с выходом в космос: закрытая планета, закрытые галереи, пустые крыши - с небом над головой они чувствовали себя неуютно.  
Ну, кроме вариантов, когда они приближались с двух сторон, а с четвертой была стена, и все были вооружены, кроме Фастстрайка. Как неудачно.  
Он с надеждой поглядывал в третью сторону, но срываться с места не рисковал - расстреляют во время трансформации.  
\- Чего зыришь, ждешь кого-то, рожа? - ближайший "ксоид" поковырял бластером между длинными, острыми передними зубами. Он был размером чуть больше Фаста, а Фаст терпеть не мог, когда какая-то мясная горка в чешуе была больше и, главное, гораздо опаснее, чем он.  
Глаза у него горели, как у десептикона.  
\- Никого я не жду. Все в порядке. Не надо так напрягаться, - Фаст миролюбиво поднял руки, - давайте решим все... вот с ним!  
В темноте очень удачно вспыхнули алые линзы. Здоровенный десептикон показался в данный конкретный клик прямо-таки лучшим другом, и Фаст одним прыжком оказался за его спиной, прячась за траки.  
"Что происходит?" - изумился кон по связи. Он использовал межфракционную шифровку, и Фаст тихо порадовался, что купил ее.  
"Прикрой меня! Буду должен! Эти дикари хотят меня убить!"  
"Почему? Мы вроде бы с ними в мире".  
"Потом расскажу, но поверь, они глубоко, глубоко не правы! Металл за металл, не правда ли?" - Фаст очень надеялся, что шлаков подозрительный десептикон все-таки выберет сторону механоидов, а не продолжит разбираться. К тому же он уже влип.  
\- Отвалите от нас, - потребовал десептикон.  
\- Ты что ли в деле? Ну ладно, и не таких разбирали, - ксоид фыркнул и поднял бластер, - сражайся! Где твои бластеры?  
\- Хм, в ремонте, - кон поднял руки, - спокойнее. Мы уже уходим.  
\- О, это ты так думаешь, - третью сторону им тоже перекрыли, да еще и знакомая ящеричная рожа. Слизаро неторопливо прошел вперед, и тоже поковырялся в зубах бластером. До чего омерзительная привычка.  
"Валим", - сообщил кон, и начал трансформироваться, хотя ехать тут было некуда, и даже не разогнаться.  
Фастстрайк, не задумываясь, влетел в открывшееся пространство, и кон прямо с места - совершенно неожиданно! - взлетел.  
"Ты что, летучий?"  
"Шаттл", - отозвался кон не без удовольствия. Вильнул, выругался, - в ржу! Они стреляют!  
\- Разве у тебя броня не выдержит?  
\- Дело не в броне!  
Он несколько раз вильнул, каждый раз отчаянно ругаясь, и выскочил выше атмосферного рубежа. Внутри зашумело - давление выровнялось, приходя к кибертронской норме.

На орбите Ксойдома висело множество звездных станций, не допущенных на низкую орбиту. Несмотря на закрытость - а может, и благодаря ей - на планете процветали все виды торговли, от легальной, очевидной, до самых загадочных сделок. Поговаривали, что именно тут ксинтессоны вербовали своих будущих рабов.  
\- Спасибо, что вытащил меня, приятель, - Фаст уселся в центральное кресло, и мгновенно хлопнулся на пол - кресло уехало внутрь. Кон очень недовольно фыркнул.  
\- Я не люблю, когда меня втягивают в стрельбу.  
\- Разве не все коны любят пострелять?  
\- Нет! Я ненавижу, когда в меня стреляют! Они сбивают мне настройки, и кто будет платить за простой? Ты будешь платить за простой?  
\- Не-не, у меня ни уника, - Фаст немедленно показал подставной счет, и правда пустой, - могу отработать, если что-то совсем плохо.  
\- Да не попали пока, радуйся.  
\- Как тебя зовут-то? - Фаст попытался расшифровать метку, но десептиконский код не поддавался. Вот же оплавок параноидальный, - что делал на Ксойдоме? Развлекался? Тебе не скучно? Хочешь, энергону куплю?  
\- Хочу больше никогда тебя не видеть, - сообщил кон мрачно, и кувыркнулся через спину, открывая аппарель.  
Фаста, не успевшего ухватиться, выкинуло наружу, и небольшой шаттл, почти прямоугольный в сечении, немедленно улетел, оставляя на память помятый бампер и кодированное имя в памяти.  
\- Ну типа спасибо, - хмыкнул Фаст, не слишком расстроившись.  
Интересный тип, но пока следовало закончить дельце. А потом можно будет и поохотиться на десептиконов.  
Такое нежелание принимать искреннюю благодарность Фаста слишком интриговало.


	2. Chapter 2

Все-таки, при всех недостатках слишком жадного населения, Ксойдом был местом довольно мирным, и запрещал сторонам носить «знаки, вызывающие рознь» - включая автоботские и десептиконские. Фастстрайк, развалившись на платформе так, что ноги были на стене, а шлем у пола, изучал кадры с собственной оптики.  
Почему он вообще решил, что этот тип – десептикон? Метка залеплена белым значком, расположение совершенно стандартное, на груди – да и куда еще ее приткнуть. Не на траки же. Крылья прятались довольно хитро. Триплексы бывали разных фракций, популярный мод. Судя по нелюбви к стрельбе – может, нейтрал? Среди автоботов похожих не значилось – хотя у Фаста был доступ только к довольно ограниченной базе, в которой не регистрировались даже всякие залетные оплавки.  
Параллельно он почти уболтал Слизаро, что вовсе не был у хранилища, его перепутали, напугали и ущемили, а работать он не только не отказывается, но даже и жаждет, чтобы вернуть честное имя автоботскому знаку. Ящеры всегда велись на эту ржу. Впрочем, спускаться на Ксойдом без трех-четырех хорошо вооруженных друзей он пока не собирался. Слизаро мялся, думал, предлагал пока обождать, уверяя, впрочем, что он совершенно не разрывает сотрудничество. Ну и ладно.  
Если штучка в сабспейсе по цене хоть немного соответствует тому классу защиты, которая на ней стояла – все не зря. Можно процветать, невозмутимо дожидаясь, пока все свидетели доживут свой короткий белковый срок, и начинать новую аферу с новым поколением скайксоидов. Если верить Капу, появлявшемуся тут примерно с такой же частотой – беспроигрышная игра.

«Как думаешь, где мне оценить одну штуковинку?» - сбросил он СпидДжолту, очень невинно улыбающемуся на картинке в аккаунте.  
Фаст знал его со спаркства: плутоватый Джолт уступал разве что Свиндлу с десептиконской стороны и Капу с автоботской. По крайней мере, гордо об этом заявлял. Хорошо, что они дружили, а не враждовали. Враги Джолта как-то очень легко оказывались на энергоновых разработках, в атакующих Немезис подразделениях и прочих удивительно неприятных местах, а тихий бот оставался начальником снабжения заштатной колонии у старых, давно не ремонтированных космоврат, где даже войны толком не было и приказы прибывали с опозданием на пол-ворна.  
«Ну ты как постороннему. Вид, характеристики, где спер?» - фыркнул Джолт через несколько кликов.  
«Эээ, чтобы ты ее загнал? Нет уж, я тоже выхожу на тропу предпринимательства, клянусь хранить коммерческую тайну…»  
«Как собственные порты», - фыркнул Джолт, - «к делу, мне некогда. Какой тип хотя бы – оружие, энергон, отрава, припасы?»  
Хороший вопрос. Сам Фаст не был так уж уверен. Он вызвал в моделировании отсканированный образ, покрутил его туда-обратно. Крупный, почти в тонну весом, куб,множество предупреждающих надписей на универсальном, ксойском, кибертронском и ржа разбери, каком еще. Куча предупреждений «осторожно! Взрывоопасно!»  
Но на оружие не похоже. Оружие хранилось в другой зоне, сразу за этой, но все же в другой.  
«Энергон», - решил Фаст, наконец, - «или еще какой схожий энергоноситель»  
«Вали по адресу, процент мне», - Джолт скинул координаты, - «обязательно в этом цикле, там оценщик, я его знаю, так что не занижай сумму, будь хорошим автоботом!»  
«Ну как будто я тебя накалывал», - фыркнул Фаст, - «только вот не надо перечислять!»  
Джолт прислал смеющийся эмотикон и оборвал связь. Похоже, и правда занят. Иначе б выбил как минимум шесть процентов.

***  
Адрес располагался почти на самой десептиконской территории. Энергоновая колония располагалась дальше, коны разрабатывали местный спутник. По слухам, месторождение было одним из богатейших в их доступе, но раз вокруг пачками не висели всякие ДумКрейсеры и СуперБронелеты, слухи врали. Хотя верфь тут была – но мелкая, для штатного ремонта пролетающих крейсеров среднего тоннажа.  
Как раз ее конструкции медленно восходили над черным горизонтом, похожие на ярко-белые паутинные разводы с толстыми черными пауками в центре – ремонтными модулями.  
У шоссе, за каменной грядой стоял небольшой отдельный блок – нечто среднее между ангаром и лабораторией. Интересная конструкция: тяжелый фундамент, легкая крыша. Фаст раньше таких не видел. И никаких шлаковых значков. Он отключил фильтрацию, решив, что это вообще не десептиконская территория, и смело вошел в раскрывшиеся двери. Захлопнулись они с неприятным щелчком, но это можно было пережить.  
\- Я от Джолта, нужно оценить кой-чего, - он хмыкнул, - знакомые траки!  
\- Откуда ты… - триплекс повернулся, нависая над прозрачной стойкой, - от Джолта, говоришь?  
Кажется, он говорил что-то еще. Фаст не был уверен. Он вмерз в воздух, звуки растягивались, расплывались в пронзительном ненавидящем взгляде острого лица. Маленькие глазки впились в Искру, обещая уничтожить все, что ему дорого, весь мир, убить его, раздавить, как… как…  
Фест взлетел на потолок, не помня, как включил магниты, и оттуда орал, будто вой мог спугнуть монстра. Морда оказалась ближе, он выстрелил на бегу, промахнулся, полыхнуло.  
Сквозь панику пробивались отдельные слова.  
«Джолт, кого ты мне наболт прислал?»  
«Хоть бы орал, так он стреляет!»  
«Это моя территория, что значит «отвали?» - забери своего чокнутого!»  
«Он меня пугает!»  
Рожа опять оказалась близко, Фаст заскулил, как спарклинг, и начал процарапывать металл потолка. Отключить оптику, хоть на миг отвлечься от кошмара он не мог, как будто стоило восприятию мигнуть – и монстр победит. Он всегда оказывался слишком близко. От него воняло гарью и энергоном, чужим энергоном из мертвого корпуса, и болью, и отчаянием, дезактивом без перерождения. Кошмар тянулся бесконечно, пока монстр не оказался в какой-то синей ловушке.  
Исчез. Пропал.  
Оптика рекалибровалась. Фаст осознал, что висит на полуразобранной пластине навесного потолка, и спрыгнул вниз. Ржавый кон закрывал грудную броню ладонью.  
\- Больше значков нет? – Фаст тревожно осмотрел его траки, будто где-то там могла притаиться еще одна рожа.  
\- Нет. Ты б хоть предупреждал, - кон раздраженно фыркнул, - подожди, залеплю. Сиди тут, не вопи, у меня чуть аудиодатчики не вышибло.  
Небольшая комната уже даже не горела, хотя Фаст заметил следы от попадания лучей. Судя по форме одного пятна, там был энергоновый куб. Так вот, что бабахнуло. Джолт тоже, оплавок…  
\- Я включу фильтрацию, - буркнул Фаст, успокаиваясь, - я так-то обычно дергаюсь не очень сильно, только когда восприятие обгоняет фильтр. Оплавки вы все ржавые, вот что.  
Кон удивительно дружелюбно фыркнул, выдвинул из стены платформу, и Фаст сел.  
\- Да это не для тебя, а для образцов, ржа без крылышек, - кон широко улыбнулся, - показывай наконец, что у тебя есть.  
Фастстрайк встал, примерился, опустил платформу пониже, чтобы удобно было опираться, и начал извлекать груз, уговаривая свою паранойю помолчать. Просто так в ловушку Джолт бы его не послал. Друзья все-таки. И процент вида «оторванный палец» вряд ли его обрадует.  
Угол застрял, неприятно царапая по грудной броне изнутри, и кон принялся помогать, с удивительной осторожностью отодвигая броневые пластины. Даже когда вспомогательная пластинка встала дыбом, он вправил ее с аккуратностью медика.  
Куб встал на платформу, как на станину.  
\- О как, - пробормотал кон, - вот, значит, что ты стащил. Как влезло-то?  
\- У меня расширенный сабспейс, - пробормотал Фаст, надеясь, что это не прозвучит так, как звучало обычно.  
Удивительное дело, но кон не захохотал. Даже шуточку про то, какие зоны еще этот сабспейс расширяет, не ответил. Он с очень серьезной рожей смотрел на куб, а на груди у него висела косо наклеенная лента «Не входить! Высокая радиация!»  
Фаст невольно фыркнул.  
\- Очень удачно, что сабспейс обладает свойствами стабилизации, - пробормотал кон очень тихо, - скачи ты так с этим грузом снаружи, и тебя, меня и половину материка перемешало бы в аккуратный квантовый субстрат. Так что постарайся пока больше ничего не пугаться, пока я его не убрал на хранение.  
\- Так как тебя зовут-то, ты хоть метку открой. Буду знать, с кем в субстрат перемешаюсь, - Фаст легонько ткнул его в бедренный блок. Вот вечно с этими триплексами – фейсплейт где-то на уровне их плечевых дурацких крыльев, шипов и прочих выступов.  
Лента попыталась отклеиться, и Фаст торопливо наклеил ее на место, мигнул, понимая, что за руку его взяли очень крепким захватом.  
\- Тормози, я работаю. Не сбивай настройки. Спейскраш.  
\- Я предотвращаю забег по потолку, - соврал Фаст, - тебя звать Спейсом или Крашем?  
Он уже включил фильтр, конечно, так что никакие маленькие злобные фиолетовые рожи были ему не страшны до самой перезарядки. А в перезарядке он привык.  
\- У меня есть полное имя. Боты, у вас что, время в речи по счетчику? – Спейскраш хмыкнул, - Крашем.  
С кем другим Фаст отвесил бы дежурную шуточку про «короткое имя удобнее стонать», но тут не хотелось. Этот наверняка не засмеется.  
Между делом Краш работал: небольшие инструменты в пальцах помогли ему вскрыть куб, надрезав по местам пайки. Он снял и отставил крышку, при этом почти не производя вибрации. Удивительно, как он аккуратно действовал, разделывая аккуратными треугольниками переднюю стенку. За металлом была какая-то полупрозрачная темная масса, колебавшаяся от малейшего движения. Краш принялся разрезать треугольниками и ее, складывая лишнее на поверхность.  
«Я сейчас заблокирую передачу наружу, и ты молчи, ничего не спрашивай даже по связи», - приказал Краш, - «это очень нестабильный сорт энергона. Про субстрат я не шутил. Никаких вибраций. Если у тебя сбоит топливный мотор – на выход. Он может рвануть даже от случайного резонанса».  
«У меня все в порядке», - передал Фаст, - «работай, я не мешаю. Он ценный?»  
«Очень».  
Еще несколько колеблющихся пластин спустя Краш опустил в массу обе руки, и поднял куб. От его света оптика перекалибровалась, и теперь Фаст видел только этот свет и синие тени, обрисовывающие пальцы. Такой маленький… чуть больше конфетного, буквально пятнадцать сантиметров по ребру. Куб медленно плыл по воздуху, и наконец-то оказался в синеватой ячейке.  
Ячейка захлопнулась, оказываясь элементом брони Краша. Оптика опять откалибровалась.  
\- И много в тебе таких секретов? – Фаст попытался ткнуть в пластинку, но Краш поймал его ладонь.  
\- В каждый момент времени – не более одного. Но я терпеть не могу, когда меня трогают без предупреждения, когда по мне стреляют без предупреждения и когда мне присылает угрозы Острозубый синдикат, так что ты мне здорово должен, - Краш еще клик держал руку, потом отпустил.  
\- Так это дорогой энергон? Я смогу расплатиться, счета-то пустые! – Фаст широко ухмыльнулся, пряча тревогу. Связь все еще была полностью заблокирована. Даже на помощь не позвать. И ему не слишком нравилось, что какой-то крутой энергон уплыл во вражеские лапы.  
\- Плачу в унизнаках. Только попробуй не принять сделку, - Краш отправил запрос на перевод.  
Цифра загружалась мучительно долго.  
\- Ох, в ржу, сейчас, - Краш коснулся лба, не хлопнул, а именно коснулся очень забавным невесомым жестом, и отключил блокировку.  
\- Всего-то двести шестьдесят тысяч чааров? – Фаст попытался изобразить недовольство. Это не ворн тут сидеть можно, а десять! – я думал, будет хотя бы полмиллиона!  
\- Двести шестьдесят тысяч, и… - Краш прошел за стойку, покопался, - вот эта конфетка.  
Фаст мгновенно забрал ее и закинул в рот, прогнав мгновенный анализ. Ничего опасного, просто сладкий концентрированный энергон.  
\- Я стою больше!  
\- Ты стоишь больше, а этот кубик – двести шестьдесят тысяч. Расслабься, ты не умеешь торговаться, как Джолт. Сколько он потребовал, три процента?  
Фаст хмыкнул, чувствуя почти невесомое касание к плечу. Ему определенно нравился этот кон.  
\- Принято. Я с ним сам расплачусь. Если в следующий раз прилечу прямо к тебе, будет окей?  
\- Лети, - Краш кивнул, - у меня еще много километров этой ленты, - он поправил сбивающийся краешек. Фаст принял сделку, отправил Джолту процент в униках, смеющийся смайлик на его изумленное «сколько?!», и обещание пока не грабить уважаемых союзников на такие суммы.  
У него намечалось дельце поинтереснее.


	3. Chapter 3

В темной кварте раздавались шорохи и тихий смех. Ярко вспыхивала оптика - синяя и красная. Металлический звон, шуршание, снова смех.  
\- Нет, я не могу, когда ты так улыбаешься, - Фаст стукнул по грудной броне Краша, заклеенной наискосок ограничительной лентой, - мне с тобой обниматься хочется, а не коннектиться!  
Он оседлал бедренную броню, колупнул край ленты, но ладонь немедленно накрыла рука.  
\- Давай обойдемся без забегов по потолку, - Краш немного сжал ему запястье, - осторожнее.  
\- У меня фильтр, я же не идиот, отключать его, встречаясь с коном.  
У них оставалось еще пол-джоора, так что торопиться было некуда. Регулярные свидания становились все длиннее. Спейскраш все чаще останавливался прямо в кварте Фаста, пользуясь тем, что весь кондоминиум был рассчитан на в десять раз больший контингент и встретить в нем кого-то было почти что нереально. В эти клики войны, казалось, почти что не было. Так. громыхало где-то далеко, за горизонтом событий их замкнутого, спокойного мира.  
Краш провел под нижним краем грудной брони, дразня, сливая крохотные разряды, и Фаст рассмеялся.  
\- Ну что ты там хочешь найти? Вход в другое измерение?  
\- Сокровища?  
\- Сокровище ты уже нашел! А там ничего нет, даже десептиконского значка адмирала Оптимуса и старой пушки Мегатрона!  
Теперь расхохотался Краш, и на мгновение они оба вздрогнули и напряглись, прислушиваясь. Нет, хорошая звукоизоляция, никто их не услышит.  
\- Чтоб ты так стонал, как ржешь, - проворчал Краш, - что за десептиконский знак? Никогда не слышал.  
\- А, это шутка, - Фаст поерзал, но понял, что настроение на еще один коннект никак не находится.  
Хотелось лежать, прижимаясь к броне, так, чтобы мощное поле окутывало до самого спойлера. Это даже немного пугало. Он взгляделся лицо Краша, подсвеченное только линзами, намеренно не расширяя диапазон зрения. Такой спокойный. Всегда спокойный, невозмутимый и профессиональный. Иногда даже невыносимо, так, что хотелось щелкнуть его по гусенице сильным разрядом, чтобы разорался про свои нежные настройки, которые нельзя сбивать.  
Но Краш, к несчастью, с тем же спокойным и невозмутимым лицом объяснил, к каким неприятным финансовым и фиическим последствиям ведут такие шутки, так что Фаст теперь сдерживался.  
\- Расскажи. Или это секрет фракции?  
\- Да все знают, - Фаст фыркнул, - ну ты ж слышал, что этот адмирал шлак знает сколько ворн просидел в плену? Есть легенда, что когда его выловили из космоса, на нем был не автоботская, а десептиконская инсигния. Ржавый шлак, конечно, его ж даже на фронт вернули. У нас такие оплавки работают, что никогда б его не вернули, если б чего заподозрили.  
\- Может, и к лучшему, - Краш рассмеялся, - у нас вон Дэдлоку сколько верили.  
Фаст треснул его в брюшную броню.  
\- Эй, он моего бывшего командира спас!  
\- Молчу, молчу.  
Недолго они лежали, наслаждаясь этой спокойной тишиной.  
Что-то мигнуло на краю зрения, и Фаст с ворчанием приподнялся, открывая уведомление. Еще клик он читал, в следующий - взлетел на ноги, поцарапав краску.  
\- Вали! Быстро!  
\- Что случилось? - Краш тоже подскочил, но задержался на клик, - я думал, тут безопасно.  
\- Было! Ладно, пара бриймов есть, но потом ты валишь так шустро, чтобы я думал, что ты телепортируешься, ясно? - Фаст выругался, поминая бампер Праймаса, и начал прибирать раскиданные полироли, - у нас будет проверка! Не пиши мне пока, только в закрытые запароленные сообщения и если будет крайне важно!  
\- Это опасно? - Краш поймал его за плечо, - насколько все плохо?  
\- Все отлично, пока они не засекут тебя! Вали. Я приеду позже.   
Фаст вытянулся наверх и коротко тронул его губы поцелуем, толкнул, возвращаясь к приборке полиролей.  
Проверка! Откуда проверка у них, на выхлопе мира, кому они нужны?  
Он быстро проанализировал движения, и пробежался с уборкой и возле одной из стенных панелей, выглядевшей абсолютно так же, как другие.  
Ничего не должно быть подозрительно.  
Все в норме. Он просто рядовой. Он просто волнуется.  
Он ничего не скрывает.

***

Смотр перед зданием главного штаба выглядел почти по-армейски. Ну, Крашер, конечно, выбивалась из аккуратного ряда всякой мелочи, стоя на шаг впереди. Не по регламенту, а из вредности. В другое время Фаст бы щелкнул ее по крылу, но тут стоял смирно, пялясь мимо проверяющих, и судорожно перекручивая по кругу одни и те же мысли.  
Почему здесь Импактор? Второго меха-проверяющего звали Голдбаг. Пронырливый золотистый оплавок с щегольской столичной полировкой и едва заметным рисунком по синему шлему.  
\- Итак, база Орвус два, - заговорил Голдбаг. Голос у него оказался неожиданно тяжелым и глубоким, - лентяи, дезертиры, контрабандисты, судя по вашим профайлам. Я не собираюсь переделывать вас. Просто покажите мне, что все работает и я могу не бояться, что один чих десептиконов в вашу сторону снесет весь гарнизон.  
В ответ что-то нестройно забормотали. Джолт передал по связи:  
"Мне не нравится, что с ним Импактор".  
"Да кому это вообще нравится? Думаешь, рейд какой-то?"  
"Понятия не имею".  
\- Почему именно сейчас? - гулко спросила Крашер.  
Голдбаг прошел к ней. Импактор следовал за ним так, что казался телохранителем. Почему не Кап? Почему именно это чудовище из кошмаров всех, кто хоть как-то замазан связями с десептиконами? Фаст молчал, продолжая делать вид, что ничего не видит. Фемка чуть отступила, и теперь его не прикрывало больше крыло.   
\- Через пару бриймов будет очевидно, - Голдбаг, похоже, улыбался под маской, - просто-таки до боли очевидно. А вы что, братья подрывники? - он ожидаемо перевел взгляд на Фаста и Джолта.  
Фаст мысленно застонал.  
\- Так точно, сат, подрывники в отставке. Мы не братья.  
\- Читал в вашем личном деле, - оптика у Голдбага прошивала насквозь, - у тебя еще психопатия, так, Фастстрайк?  
\- Ментальное расстройство посттравматического типа, - ответил он, глядя в пустоту, - в целом, купированное.  
\- Ты боишься десептиконов? - Голдбаг резко показал ему круглый значок с размытым рисунком.  
\- Только их символики. Это непроизвольная реакция, поэтому я использую фильтр по зрению, спасающий от неожиданной демонстрации.  
Он бы еще добавил "и дебилов, пытающихся напугать меня перед строем", но промолчал. Видно, Голдбаг читал его дело невнимательно, остановившись на странице, где впервые оказавшийся в бою Фаст увидел сразу много символики и сорвался в пробежку так, что разминировал двухкилометровую полосу, не подорвавшись ни на одной мине, почти побив рекорд Блерра.  
До шестой страницы, где описывалось, как из-за внезапного отказа фильтра он потерял управление транспортником, погубив сверхценный медицинский груз и став косвенной причиной дезактива двоих раненых, обычно не доходили. И до восьмой, где потеря контроля во время следствия привела к тому, что был случайно раскрыт десептиконский шпион, передававший информацию, а самого Фаста оправдали, лишили звания лейтенанта и закинули подальше от возможных боевых действий наболт.  
\- Как хорошо работает фильтр?  
\- Весьма хорошо. Я не могу отфильтровать только чрезвычайно огромные или множественные метки.  
\- Огромные - это как... там?  
Голдбаг повернулся, поднимая шлем к небу. Все рефлекторно посмотрели в том же направлении, и Фаст замер, давясь короткими судорожными вскриками, застревающими на вокалайзере. Небо этого астероида было полностью черным, очень прозрачным, с прекрасной видимостью на десептиконские верфи, куда медленно заходил из портала невероятно огромный крейсер.  
Знак на его борту был бы виден, кажется, даже с поверхности планеты. Фаст смотрел, как он вылезает из-за мыльного фона, не способного закрыть что-то настолько подавляюще гигантское.  
Он слышал крики на фоне, но сам не кричал, просто замер в ступоре, предвестнике срыва.  
\- Закройте ему оптику! Быстро! Крашер, не тупи!  
\- Да что будет-то?  
\- Увидите, если не поймаем! Дайте мне пройти! - Джолт надрывался где-то вдали.  
Весь этот клик бесконечного тошного ужаса длился и длился, но кончился, когда все системы получили разгоняющий энергоновый впрыск. Фаст сорвался с места, и голоса мгновенно затихли далеко за спиной.

 

***

 

В черноте виднелись только косвенные излучения, едва обрисовывающие самые важные контуры.  
В основном это были контуры ног.  
\- Может, демонтируем платформу? - предложил Голдбаг.  
\- Не нужно. Сам вылезет, когда успокоится, - Джолт стоял рядом, - ничего, обошлось без особых разрушений.  
\- Мне все еще интересно, как он пробежал сквозь стену.  
\- Вынес кусок в сабспейс, он так умеет. Я бы на вашем месте радовался, что никто не попался, он бы с таким же успехом пробежал бы через любого меха, а в сабспейсе не очень приятно. Я попадал разок, мне не понравилось.  
\- Этот пункт досье актуален? - спросил Импактор, - про странного размера сабспейс.  
\- Да, это типично для нашей колонии. У меня он тоже расширенный, - Джолт постучал по платформе, - вылезай, у нас есть энергон, ты себе все сжег. И отсюда ничего не видно.  
Фаст только глухо фыркнул. У него тоже был энергон. Запасенные нейтральные кубы именно на такой случай.   
На фоне черноты вспышка чата была очень яркой.  
"Ты в порядке?" - писал ему Краш, - "до нас доходят какие-то странные слухи".  
"Ваш ржавый Немезис пробил мне фильтры. Прячусь. Не пиши пока".  
\- С кем ты переписываешься? - спросил Импактор, присаживаясь. Его яркая желтая оптика выделялась на фоне черноты.  
\- Друзья волнуются. И я не могу вылезти, меня прижало, - соврал Фаст, - помогите, что ли. Только не сильно ржать, лады?

Конечно, ржали, смена темы удалась. Он выбрался, потер ободранные зоны, пообещал ходить пока мало и с отключенной оптикой пятнадцать раз подряд всем волнующимся, даже Крашер.  
Та похлопала его по плечу так, что Фаст аж присел, и предложила присмотреть, чтобы он снова никого не снес.  
Потом он извлекал из сабспейса обломок стены под присмотром инспекции. Голдбаг громко удивлялся, как в такого маленького бота помещается так много всякой ржи.  
Импактор молча изучал его, и больше не говорил ни слова. Краш тоже не писал.  
"Ты в порядке?" - спросил его Джолт по шифрованной связи, когда веселье, наконец, окончилось и их оставили одних.  
"Бывало хуже".  
"Может, и не бывало. Сиди пока тут, окей? Никуда не суйся. Никуда не выходи. Я выбил тебе разрешение отсидеться у медиков, пока военных действий нет".  
"Что-нибудь про Немезис известно?"  
"Да нишлака. Даже коны не знают, я проверил уже быстренько по кое-каким каналам. Он же секретный. В общем, сиди, я скоро вернусь".  
Фаст нащупал его руку, крепко сжал секретным спаркским пожатием, перекрестив пальцы особым образом - это означало "знаю и жду".  
Джолт мягко похлопал его по плечу, оставил еще энергона, восстанавливать запас, и ушел.  
Фаст старательно даже не поворачивался в сторону панели. Он размышлял, сидя на платформе в личной темноте.   
Джолта не вызвали приказом. В другое время он остался бы, пересидел рядом. Он мог сколько угодно дразнить, но не подставлял, не предавал и не обманывал, если только не считал, что это во благо.  
И его метка удалялась не в сторону автоботской базы, а кружным путем в сторону нейтральных территорий, а потом погасла, скрытая фильтром.

 

***

Выбраться, не активируя оптику, было не так уж легко. Фастстрайк вспомнил все лекции знакомых шпионов, путая следы и маскируя метку. Кондоминиум на отшибе, его вряд ли кто-то будет проверять. Ментальные проблемы, при всех свои недостатках, здорово прикрывали Фаста от лишнего интереса. От повышения, впрочем, тоже.  
Он прокрался в направлении десептиконской территории очень осторожно. Каждый шаг на границе был риском: стоит только попасться, и длинных раздражающих проверок, а то и наказания с падением индекса благонадежности не миновать. У него и так с этим индексом были некоторые проблемы как у всех жителей приграничных территорий.  
Да еще тут Импактор. Даже Кап, спокойный и бесстрашный Кап как-то признался, что ему не по себе от этого типа. Говорили, что подозреваемых он может просто расстрелять, прямо в Искру. и ему ничего не будет, потому что Сенат покрывает его. Говорили, что у него разрешение пытать всех, кто кажется подозрительным.  
Но Фастстрайк все равно карабкался, осторожно, не трансформируясь в машину, забивая шарниры астероидной пылью.  
Вот уже видны вспышки на границе. Завод работал в разогнанном режиме, судя по иллюминации. Видимо, забивали склады после опустошения.  
Небольшое здание, в котором он бывал уже много раз. Они даже коннектились на приемном столе, когда Фаст обожрался энергоновыми конфетами и Краш случайно познакомился с их побочным эффектом - они шлаково разгоняли системы и вызывали резкий интерес к интерфейсу. Фаст тогда практически насильно сконнектил Краша, тот только судорожно убирал образцы, чтобы не раздавить, и это было так смешно, горячо и нелепо, что даже сейчас у Фаста вспыхнули антенны.  
Он прокрался ближе, и осторожно сделал то, о чем знал до сих пор только Джолт: спрятал часть корпуса в собственный сабспейс. Очень неудобно, но он мог быть в таком режиме, практически сложенный сам в себя, как массшифтом, несколько джооров подряд. Система вентиляции была защищена от меха среднего размера, но теперь, уменьшившись и отощав, Фаст смог просочиться в одну из полуоткрытых вентиляционных решеток.  
Он двигался очень медленно и очень осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать случайное высвобождение спрятанных частей. Он не мог позволить себе застрять или издать хотя бы звук.  
Он активировал Оптику, тщательно проверил фильтр восприятия, и пополз дальше. Вскоре он услышал голоса.  
Джолт и Краш. Как он и подозревал.  
Голоса не сразу стали восприниматься, вентиляция, конечно, имела защиту от подслушивания, перекрывая звуки дополнительными вибрациями, так что Фасту пришлось пробраться в зону прямой видимости. Краш сидел за своим рабочим столом, Джолт нервно шастал туда и обратно, продолжая своб речь:  
\- ...не просто так! Ты не понимаешь, это, я даже не могу описать, это как если бы приперся Оверлорд!  
\- На борту Немезиса - ударная команда, - Краш пожал плечами, - так что схоже.  
\- Нет, нет, не схоже. Кстати, они собираются атаковать?  
\- Сложный вопрос. Мне, видишь ли, не говорят, - Краш переплел пальцы. Фаст тихо выдохнул - сейчас эта неторопливость выручала. Краш никогда никуда не спешил, и говорил спокойно, ровно и обстоятельно, выиграв время добраться сюда. Еще он осмотрелся, и на клик, казалось, смотрел почти прямо на Фаста, но потом отвел взгляд - но по косвенным признакам, как-то выработка энергона, структура поставок и так далее, не думаю. Они просто пополняют запасы и ремонтируются, скорее всего, проблемы с двигателями. И ты же понимаешь, что меня казнят, если эта информация всплывет?  
\- Меня казнят, если всплывет потенциальная вероятность того, что я тут сижу, - Джолт всплеснул руками, - слушай, к делу, а то намеки ты не рубишь. У нас не инспекция. Они на самом деле не проверяют склады, они не прозванивают оборону, нет. ни ржи. Они ходят и смотрят на меха. И знаешь, что это значит? Они пришли сюда за кем-то. Это команда поиска, а то и ликвидации!  
\- Или у тебя паранойя.  
\- Слушай, я был завскладом дольше, чем в энергон пузыри пускал.  
\- Я старше тебя, - Краш вздохнул, - но ладно, продолжай.  
\- Я знаю, как проходят инспекции. Это охота, но они еще не знают, кого хватать. Только я вот знаю. Они приперлись за Фастом. Он что-то прячет даже от меня, он увидел или услышал что-то лишнее, и немедленно смотал, но это уже не первый раз, когда нам на хвост садятся истребители. Просто раньше они не были так близко! Я боюсь, что теперь его поймают.  
\- Что ты ждешь от меня? - Краш хрустнул пальцами и выпрямился.  
\- Я не могу просить помощи у наших, - Джолт сгорбился, - я не знаю, кто его не выдаст. Я даже не знаю, что в тех файлах, которые он прячет, - но тебе он нравится. Ты можешь прикрыть его и перетащить к десептиконам.  
\- Это путь в один конец, - напомнил Краш, - обратно он не вернется, а тебе могут и шлем оторвать.  
\- Забудь про меня, я справлюсь. Серьезно, я вижу, как вы друг на друга смотрите, у него еще ни с кем не было так серьезно. Ты можешь получить Фаста себе в партнеры, даже если сначала он будет орать, что автобот и что тебя убъет. Уболтай его. Переубеди. На вашей стороне никто не будет знать, что он спер что-то у автоботов, поводов для допроса нет, и все счастливы, а Импактор остается без добычи.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Фаст кипел изнутри так, что только дым из вентиляции не шел. Ржавый Джолт! Чем он вообще думает!   
\- У меня встречный вопрос: как думаешь, что будет, если эта "инспекция", - Краш показал кавычки пальцами, - не найдет того, кого ищет? Если ты говоришь, что они выглядят весьма уверенно и определенно считают, что их цель здесь? Бежать некуда, планета закрыта из-за визита Немезиса, соответственно, все под колпаком.  
\- Свалят? - предположил Джолт, - или зарегистрируют перебежчика и свалят, не полезут же они на Немезис.  
\- Давай предположим кое-что, - Краш встал, и внезапно Фаст ощутил, как он нависает над приятелем. Какой он по-настоящему большой, - предположим, что ты ошибаешься в расчетах. Только на мгновение, - остановил он жестом возражения, - предположим, что они не определят, что носитель нужной им информации, но определят, что кто-то сбежал. Что именно помешает им спровоцировать перестрелку между колониями? У нас все на пределе, думаю, ваши тоже. Минимальная провокация - и здесь все полыхнет. Вернут отчет "все потенциальные цели уничтожены во время войны", не уточняя, кому именно они помогли или чьи корпуса лучше не инспектировать на предмет предсмертных переживаний. Просто предположи, возможно ли это?  
Джолт долго молчал. Потом кивнул, мрачно и уныло.  
\- И что делать? - спросил он с тоской?  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем. В одном ты прав, мне очень не хотелось бы потерять Фаста. Я в деле. Вали, пока тебя не засекли, я подумаю, что еще можно сделать.  
\- Я тоже буду думать.  
От Джолта это прозвучало почти угрожающе. Хлопнула дверь, въезжая пазы, с шипением выровнялось давление.  
\- Вылезай уже, - сказал Краш, - не знаю, как ты там поместился. Утебя случайно нет мода искроеда?  
\- Только гиперпластичность внутренних систем, - сказал Фаст, вытягивая себя из вентиляции прямо ему в руки.

***

Несколько кликов они просто сидели молча. Острое ощущение, что это может быть последняя их встреча, висело вокруг, как дым. Краш очень сильно сжимал руки, намного сильнее обычного, не пытаясь защитить тонкие сервоприводы от сбоя.  
\- Да ну тебя, - пробормотал Фаст, выползая из хватки, - что делать-то будем? Я не хочу сбегать.  
\- Мне кажется, не стоит, - кивнул Краш, - я не смогу вытащить тебя действительно далеко, а в перестрелке нас обоих могут убить. Ты правда что-то стащил?  
\- Увидел кое-что, - кивнул мрачно Фаст, - так получилось.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Нет. На самом деле, я сам не знаю. Только то, что это было на Кибертроне, и что это очень опасно.  
\- Связано с вашим адмиралом Оптимусом?  
Фаст задумался. Медленно покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Нет, тогда он еще не был адмиралом, а был... хм, начальником базы? В общем, далеко от центра. Нет. Я тогда работал курьером на Сенат. Я же шустрый, - Фаст растерянно приподнял плечевые блоки, - ну я много работ сменил. Там было забавно. И вот что-то увидел. Я думаю, про СкайШэдоу Прайма, вот что я думаю.   
\- И это он за тобой гоняется? Я слышал, он неплохой Прайм, - Краш потянул его поближе, обнял, позволяя успокаиваться в ровном поле.  
\- Не знаю. Я стер данные. Скинул на чип памяти, спрятал и стер. Я сначала не знал, что за мной гонятся, а потом - ну вот. Узнал. Я думаю, это Сенат. Узнал что-то, что может подпалить им энергон, или наоборот, чем они могут кому-нибудь что-то подпалить.  
\- Столько проблем вокруг информации, о которой ты не знаешь, - Краш вздохнул, - до того, как ты пришел, Джолт просил меня о другом одолжении. Сварить "зеленый взрыв", это энергон, имеющий побочное свойство - сильное перемешивание данных в оперативной памяти и самых актуальных ячейках, информация стирается и замещается старой. Очень неприятное переживание, могу сказать. Он уверен, что до тебя доберутся и будут просвечивать оперативку, а шифрования у тебя нет, да и не помогло бы.  
Фаст съежился, обнимая себя обеими руками. Джолт, ржавь... помочь пытался ведь, не навредить. Спасти его глупый шлем от трофейного ряда Импактора.  
\- Ты отказал?  
\- Эй, - Краш поймал его под шлем, приблизил, глядя в линзы, - я не буду делать ничего за твоей спиной. Я не шутил, ты мне нравишься. Будь ты на нашей стороне, давно бы позвал в партнерство. Стрго говоря, на четвертый цикл, когда ты уронил куб.  
\- Поляризационный номер шесть, - Фаст улыбнулся криво, - чтобы с нас обоих взяли штраф?  
\- Именно, - Краш снова его поцеловал, коротким и легким жестом, - ты был бы хорошим десептиконом.  
\- А ты - клевым автоботом, и мне не пришлось бы постоянно фильтровать твой знак, - Фаст прикрыл размытое пятно ладонью, - ты клевый. Я говорил, что ты клевый?  
\- Да. Теперь поговорим, что делать дальше. У меня есть идея, она немного радикальная, но тебе может понравиться.  
Фаст кивнул, готовясь слушать и запоминать.

***

В глухой тьме вспыхнули подсвеченные контуры.  
\- Вот он где, - проговорил Голдбаг, - чего тебя в карьеры понесло, ржавь?  
Он подхватил Фаста под руку, помогая опереться.  
\- Очень сложно ориентироваться, - бормотал тот беспомощно, - очень сложно понимать, где ты тут... я расширил восприятие, а оно фонит, как взрыв, только символикой!  
\- Это правда, - ровно согласился Импактор, прихватывая его за второе плечо, - фонит.  
Вдвоем они выдернули Фаста из хлюпающего сверхтекучего метанового озера, проморозившего шарниры так, что двигаться было невозможно, и, не дав ему толком оттаять, потащили.  
\- Что-то произошло? - спросил Фаст нервно.  
\- Да. Кое-что произошло, - Голдбаг звучал резко и официально.  
Его втащили в один из кондоминиумов на отшибе, мелкое административное здание, обычно использовавшееся как офис склада. Здесь работал, когда не носился по всей колонии и за ее пределами, Джолт.  
Хлопнула в пазы дверь, и зашипели магнитные замки.   
\- Включай уже, тут нет страшных десептиконов, - Голдбаг хлопнул его по шлема сзади. Фаст не стал поправлять, что он боится только символики, а не ее носителей.  
Джолт сидел напротив. Фейсплейт у него неуловимо повело, линза треснула. На столе между ними покоился чип памяти.  
Импактор стоял, и на его кулаке, Фаст был уверен, можно было бы заметить желтые частички активной краски, еще не выцветшей без контакта с полем.  
\- Что происходит? Недосдача какая-то? - он посмотрел на Джолта, - ты в порядке?  
\- В полном, - тот ухмыльнулся только одной стороной фейсплейта, - у нас тут небольшая дискуссия.  
\- Мы нашли этот интересный кусочек памяти в твоей кварте, - Голдбаг хлопнул по столу, - в то время, когда твой лучший друг пытался его перепрятать. Вопрос только, чей он.  
\- Не мой, - сказал Фаст, бросив короткий взгляд, - он не подходит к моему мозговому блоку, другая конфигурация пинов.  
\- Ты знаешь, какая конфигурация пинов у тебя в проце? Я о своем-то этого не знаю, - удивился Голдбаг.  
\- Я живу с ментальными проблемами примерно сорок сотен ворн, - Фаст приподнял плечевые блоки, - я знаю конфигурацию своего шлема лучше медиков.  
\- Это правда. Раз ему в шлем прилетело, так он сам инструктировал, как лечить! - влез Джолт. Перед ним на стол опустился огромный бластер.  
\- Молчать, - приказал Импактор, - тебя не спрашивали.  
\- Молчу-молчу, - Джолт съежился, - ничего не...  
Взгляды сконцентрировались на Фасте. Он взял чип, покрутил, изучая распиновку и модель, отложил обратно.  
\- А в чем, собственно, дело? Я думал, это техническая инспекция. Сколько петаджоулей энергона, сколько тонн концентрированного водорода, весь этот шлак, разве нет? - Фаст смотрел не на Голдбага, а на Импактора. Что-то ему подсказывало, что он был главный здесь.  
\- Джолт, так что ты прятал? - теперь Фаст смотрел прямо на друга, - зачем ты меня-то в это втянул? Это просто нечестно.  
\- Я не хотел тебя втягивать, - Джолт вздохнул, - просто никто бы не подумал, и у тебя... Да, мое! Мое!  
Он попытался схватить чип, но мгновенно поймал удар в фейсплейт.  
\- Я хочу проверить вашу оперативную память, - Голдбаг попытался привлечь их внимание, но под руку не лез, - но мне нужно ваше формальное разрешение.  
\- В чем нас обвиняют? Разве мы нарушили что-то? - Фаст снова уставился на Импактора, - ведь мы автоботы, солдаты, почему с нами так? Разве мы плохо служим?  
\- Отвратительно, - уронил Импактор, - хуже базы я во всем активе не видал. Десептиконы размажут вас одним ударом. Рассказывай, - он коснулся плеча Голдбага и тот вздрогнул, - коротко.  
Голдбаг пару раз активировал вокалайзеры, чтобы не заскрежетать в неподходящий момент.  
\- У нас есть подозрение, что десептиконская шпионская сеть проникла гораздо глубже, чем принято считать. Принято считать, что ее вовсе нет, - он переплел пальцы, - а единственный свидетель, который мог бы рассказать подробности, в бегах. Если бы знали, кому предложить защиту от Сената, мы предложили бы, да вот только мы знаем недостаточно. Где-то здесь, на вашей ржавой базе, сидит один из самых ценных меха Кибертрона. Почему он выбрал хранить чужой секрет, грязный секрет, а не отдать? Не знаю. Но могу сказать, что мы узнаем, и скоро.  
Пару кликов они молчали. Фаст с Джолтом переглянулись, посмотрели на Голдбага.  
\- Может, Крашер? - сказал он, - фемки вечно знают больше, чем говорят.  
\- Она ни разу не посещала Кибертрон, - Голдбаг покачал шлемом, - поймите, если вы отдадите информацию или хотя бы укажете, кто ей владеет...  
\- А почему бы вам просто не прочитать чип? - удивился Фаст, - если это так важно. Да, да, и мой проц тоже, но предупреждаю, там всякий скучный шлак.  
\- Там блокировка. Мы проверили, - Голдбаг кивнул, - благодарю за лояльность.  
К вискам примагнитились два чипа. Оперативная память за два последних цикла замелькала на выносном экране. Джолт страдальчески морщился, но молчал.  
Это было небольно. Просто сканирование.  
\- Пожалуйста, не заливайте в сеть вот эти танцы? - он заметил кадры с похода в бар, антенны окутало сияние. Голдбаг и Импактор даже не хмыкнули, продолжая изучать.  
\- Ничего. Теперь этот.  
\- Мой. Это мой чип, - признался Джолт, погасив линзы, - давайте я сниму блокировку и дам доступ.  
\- Почему ты не сделал этого раньше?  
\- Там нарушения. И всякий... позорище всякое. Я не хотел подставляться под штраф и, ну...  
Следущие три брийма чип сканировали вдоль и поперек. Джолт мерцал, вздрагивал, обещал больше так не делать, хотя молчал даже Голдбаг.  
Импактор сжал чип в кулаке так, что тот рассыпался в пыль.  
\- Осечка, - сказал он ровно, - Проул ответит за это. Уже шестой раз.  
\- Мы найдем этого оплавка, - Голдбаг похлопал его по руке, но замер после первого же движения под мрачным взглядом, - у нас еще три наводки. Мы его найдем.   
\- Лучше бы этим наводкам быть более актуальными.  
Джолт смешанно спрашивал, будут ли его штрафовать или нет. Они оба пометили свое согласие о неразглашении произошедшего. Голдбаг сказал, что штрафовать не будет, но еще одно хищение - и экономические имспекторы могут решить тут прописаться.  
Джолт клялся.  
Фаст больше молчал. В его памяти что-то было неладно. Снаружи это было, наверное, незаметно - да от него и не ждали, псих же. Внутри что-то было неправильно.  
Наконец, их оставили одних.  
\- Ты помнишь что-нибудь? - тихо спросил Джолт.  
\- Ничего.  
\- И я - ничего, - взздохнул он, - пронесло.

***

Немезис снялся со страпелей и ушел в пространственный разрыв. Инспекция кончилась Фаст снова вышел со включенной оптикой, разглядывая растревоженную, встрепанную базу.   
\- О, ты еще актив, - Крашер вдарила его по спине, - все в норме? Вас крепко дергали, я смотрю.  
\- Все нормально, - отмахнулся Фаст, - теперь все в норме.  
\- Ты какой-то потерянный.  
\- Да просто долго лечился. Эти обострения... - он сделал неловкий жест, и фем отстала.  
Фаст открыл письмо, глядя в сторону далекой базы десептиконов, с которой видно было только яркий свет.  
"Когда мы снова увидимся, ты не будешь знать меня. Ничего страшного. Я покажу, что ты сам согласился на этот шаг, и поверь, я жутко рад, что у тебя все хорошо, Джолт уже рассказал, что вы проскочили. Чипа больше нет, а значит, ты в безопасности. Я жду, когда мы сможем попробовать снова. Спейскраш".  
Под сообщением мерцал размытый кружок. Отфильтрованный знак десептиконов.  
Фаст понятия не имел, о чем тот говорит, и почему он вообще дал код для секретного чата десептикону.  
Взгляд зацепился за комбинацию встающей планеты, опускающегося солнца и конфигурации кратеров на свободной территории, запуская цепочку скрытого послания.  
Фаст прошелся в сторону бывших складов. Зашел дальше, туда, где были старые , выработанные шахты.  
Опустился в карьер, цепляясь взглядом за следы. Кто-то перемешал ему память - быть может, даже сам Фаст - но память подкидывала ему секретные точки, проводя от сломанной ветровой мачты до входа в шахты, налево, обойти метановое озеро, переступить метановый ручей, откатить красноватый камень в стене, сложенной из серового известняка.  
Чип, который лег ему на руку, был подходящей конфигурации.  
Фаст спрятал его в малый сабспейс, и ответил Спейскрашу:  
"Надеюсь, ты симпатичный".  
Тот прислал эмотикон смеха.  
"Поверь, я в твоем вкусе".


End file.
